disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hondo Ohnaka
Hondo Ohnaka is the leader of the Weequay pirates of Florrum who appears in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Hondo was a pirate who operated a pirate gang on Florrum. Hondo had connections with notorious bounty hunters, being an associate of bounty hunter Jango Fett and the former lover of the bounty hunter Aurra Sing. He gained notoriety during the Clone Wars when he captures Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and attempts to sell Dooku to the Galactic Republic for a ransom, which led to the capture of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. The two Jedi and Dooku were able to escape, but the Jedi continue to have run-ins with Hondo throughout the war. Hondo later delivers missile launchers at the request of the Republic to rebel forces on Onderon fighting against the Separatist on their planet. His base is destroyed afterwards by General Grievous. The Sith Lord Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress attempt to recruit Hondo's gang into their army, however Hondo and the pirates who remained loyal to him defeat the Sith brothers with the aid of Kenobi and Adi Gallia off Florrum. Star Wars Rebels Hondo Ohnaka debuts in the fourth episode of Season two, "Brothers of the Broken Horn". After the fall of the Republic, Hondo lost his gang and leadership to the Empire. Because of this, Hondo turned to smuggling and betting to survive the years that followed the Clone Wars. After capturing Vizago and ransacking his ship, Hondo ran into Ezra Bridger (under the alias of Lando Calrissian) and enlists Ezra into becoming a pirate. The two later meet up with Azmorigan to commence in trading the generators Hondo stole from the ship, but Azmorigan turns on the two and reveals Ezra's deception. A battle ensues, ending with Azmorigan escaping and Hondo keeping the credits. Hondo learns that Ezra is a Jedi but decides to invite Ezra to become a part of his crew instead. While exploring Vizago's ship, Ezra frees Vizago to get the generators back from Hondo, though Hondo escapes on Ezra's ship with the generators and Vizago's credits. However, Hondo travels to the ''Ghost since the Phantom’s autopilot was programmed to return to the ship and returns the generators just as Ezra arrives. With the credits from Azmorigan, Hondo departs from Ezra and the crew. Gallery Screenshots Brothers of the Broken Horn 07.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 08.jpeg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-37.jpg|Hondo with Ezra Bridger. Brothers of the Broken Horn 09.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 10.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 17.jpeg SWR S2 NYCC 2015 11.png Brothers of the Broken Horn 18.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 20.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 23.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 24.jpg Brothers of the Broken Horn 01.jpg Legends of the Lasat 12.jpeg Legends of the Lasat 18.jpeg Steps Into Shadow 5.jpg Steps Into Shadow 1.png Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_Three_08.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 8.jpg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_Three_19.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 6.jpg Miscellaneous Hondo.jpg|Hondo Ohnaka in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 4.jpg|Concept Art of Hondo Ohnaka Brothers of the Broken Horn Concept Art 08.jpeg Tonight Brothers of the Broken Horn.jpg Hondo Rebels Card.jpg Hondo Concept 1.jpeg Hondo Concept 2.jpeg Hondo Profile.jpg Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Captains Category:Thieves Category:Villains Category:Characters in Disney parks